tcs40kguidefandomcom-20200213-history
Assault phase
Assault Phase------------------------ The assault phase is when a player gets to charge his units into nearby enemy and engage in some good old fashioned pugilism (and chainswordilism) do not declare all charges at once. declare and resolve each charge one at a time. 1. Declare your Charge: If a players unit is within 12" of an enemy unit it may declare a charge. 2. Overwatch: The opponent at this time can make overwatch shots. These shots are all taken as snap shots meaning they need to roll 6's to hit. they are then resolved as normal hits. Units charging from cover still get their cover bonus. Note: Weapons that can not snap shot (heavy weapons, ordinance weapons, blast template weapons in general) can not be used in overwatch Note: Flamers get the "wall of death" special rule in overwatch. This means the flamer does d3 number of hits to the enemy regardless of range Note: Twin linked weapons DO get to re roll misses 3. CHARGE!: Re-measure the distance between the units. if it is within charge range roll 2d6. if the total value exceeds the distance then the charge is successful. otherwise the charge is failed. Provided the charge is successful the player moves each model in the unit as follows A) Start with the Model closest to the enemy unit, and move it into base contact with the nearest enemy model that is both not currently in base contact with one of your models and is within the rolled charge range.Continue to repeat this process, moving the new closest model into base contact with the closest enemy model not currently in base contact with your models. B) Once there are no more enemy models in range of the rolled charge distance who are not engaged with your models, begin to move your closest models into base contact with enemy models in range who ARE already in base contact with your models. C) Once none of your models are in range of an enemy model in base contact, move the remaining models as close to the fight as possible. The player continues to charge with any remaining units they have that they wish to charge with in the same fashion as specified above untill all charges are complete, at which point the player picks a fight to do first and enters the combat phase. If dangerous terrain is passed through by any model in the unit, the unit must take a dangerous terrain test. if difficult terrain is passed through by any model in the unit, the unit must subtract two from its charge distance. additionally passing through terrain drops the unit to "initiative step" 1 unless the unit has assault grenades or unless the target unit is currently "gone to ground". 4. Combat: Once the charge phase has ended the combat phase begins. The combat phase works in turns called "initiative steps" or simply "steps". The step a model acts in is determined by the individual initiative (I) stat of that model, Starting with Step 10 in which all modals with initiative 10 act, sequentially down to Step 1, where all models with Initiative 1 act. When a Modal or Modals initiative step is reached it MUST first make a "Pile in Move". This is a three inch movement to get into combat that works under the same parameters as charging.If both players have models at the same initiative step, the the player whose turn it currently is moves first. After the Pile in Move, the Models whose current initiative step it is attack. Note that if both players have models that have the same initiative, they attack AT THE SAME TIME. If, in the event of simultaneous attacks between models from both sides, due to even initiative, the attacks will always carry through, even if one or more of the attacking models is killed. For example. If two space marines fought two chaos space marines, they would attack at the same time. If the chaos marines caused two wounds (enough to kill both space marines) the space marines attacks still happen because models who are killed in an initiative step are not removed until the end of the initiative step. Yes it is possible For two Attackers to kill each other completely at the same time. Once The Pile in move has been made, the models who's step it currently is attack. Models can attack if they are in base contact with an enemy model OR if they are within two inches of a model in base contact with the enemy. Different models will get different numbers of attacks based on various factors. Every Model has an attack stat shown as A(X). This is the number of attacks a model gets to make when it is their step in combat, so for example A(2) means they by default get two attacks. Similarly A(1) would mean the unit only gets one attack (and is an alright brand of steak sauce). In addition some models may receive a bonus attack from having certain weapons. For example if a model has two weapon classified as close combat weapons (e.x. a pistol and a sword of any kind) then the Model gets an extra attack. The charging units also get an extra attack in combat by virtue of the charge its self. so a group of 5 units would make an additional 5 attacks. units with two close combat weapons also get an additional attack each, meaning a charging group of marines (A(1)) with Bolt pistols and chain-swords get 3 attacks each Rolling to hit- roll one die for every attack you can make in the current initiative step. compare the weapon skill (ws) of the models you are currently rolling for against majority Ws of your opponents unit on the "close combat roll to hit" chart to determine how many attacks actual hit. Note: this means that if all your opponents Ws is 1 except for one model who has Ws 5, then the Ws you compare to is 1 even if the Ws 5 model is the only one in base contact. In the event that an even number of models have different Ws then use the higher. ----------------------------------------------- CLOSE COMBAT ROLL TO HIT CHART -------------------------------------------- Rolling to wound- roll one dice for every hit. compare the strength of the attacking Model to the MAJORITY toughness of the target unit to determine the amount of wounds ----------------------------------------------- CLOSE COMBAT ROLL TO WOUND CHART ----------------------------------------------- Once the wounds have been rolled for, they are allotted to the nearest enemy model in the combat. Initially multiple units will be in base contact so they will all be equidistant. For as long as this is the case the RECEIVING player may decide which of the models in base contact will suffer the wounds, rolling saves as normal (with the exception that no cover saves of any kind can be made in close combat), until there are no more wounds to allot, or the model dies, at which point if multiple models are still in base contact the RECEIVING player may elect the next model in base contact to take wounds. If however, All models in base contact are killed, the wounds then begin to allocate on the next closest model to the attacking unit. As a clarification, models who are not within combat range (i.e. further than 2 inches from a model who was, prior to dying in this initiative step, in base contact with the enemy) can not suffer wounds. In other words if all the models who where in combat range have died, any remaining wounds simply go away, and the next initiative step begins. Move down to the next initiative group and Repeat starting with the pile in moves. 5 Did we win?: The side that suffers the most wounds (note casualties is not the same as wounds, if a commander who can suffer three wounds takes three wounds in the close combat and is killed, that is three wounds not one.) is said to have lost combat. The unit that looses must then make a moral check based on the highest Ld of the surviving modals MINUS the amount of wounds that were taken. On a passed test they remain locked in combat with the winning side. on a failed test the unit must attempt to retreat if the loosing units fail their moral check , before they must attempt to retreat. both sides must roll to see if the victors can preform a sweeping attack. each side rolls a d6 and the result is added to the highest initiative in the respective groups. If the combat winners result is higher they succeed in the sweeping attack which kills the remainder of the retreating unit. No saves may be made. otherwise the retreating unit roll two d6 and retreat that distance toward the players starting table edge. If no units suffered wounds, or both units suffered the same amount of wounds, then the units remain "locked in combat" units locked in combat can not move or shoot (this includes overwatch). In addition other units can not fire at units who are locked in combat. Note - though a unit may not fire onto a unit locked in combat, should an ordinance or other template weapon scatter into the close combat wounds are allotted as normal. Note - A flamer may not be fired if it will also hit units locked in close combat (presumably because lighting things in close combat with your men on fire would effectively light your own men on fire) Note - Unless otherwise specified, psychic powers may not be used on units locked in combat. This includes blessings. 6 consolidation: the winning unit gets to move 1d6 distance in order to regroup.This movement can be in whichever direction the player chooses. Note: a unit can potentially charge at two enemy units. in this event both groups being charged at get to fire overwatch. ------Assaulting Vehicles------ when assaulting vehicles all attacks are made against the value of the vehicles rear armor. All vehicles weapon skill is assumed to be 1. if a vehicle is immobilized attacks hit it automatically. damage is applied as a normal attack would be substituting the normal weapon strength for the modals strength. vehicles can not fight back in assault phase (excluding walkers). Attacking units do not get to consolidate after engaging a vehicle. If the vehicle does not move in its subsequent turn such that the units are still in base contact with it, they may enter assault immediately, with no charge declaration necessary, and no over watch shots may be taken.